


An Early Retirement

by jinxkittycat



Series: SSO Wild West AU [3]
Category: SSO - Fandom, sso Wild West AU - Fandom
Genre: star stables online wild west au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: The schoolmarm thinks that after a good few years of teaching she wants to move to bigger and better things.





	1. Well, Who's Going to Teach?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Act I: The Disreputables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766259) by [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie), [ClaraDiamondsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong), [clightlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clightlee/pseuds/clightlee), [copperheadpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/copperheadpony), [eyeskillercold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeskillercold/pseuds/eyeskillercold), [NumiTuziNeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumiTuziNeru/pseuds/NumiTuziNeru), [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13), [SwimmingTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingTiger/pseuds/SwimmingTiger), [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/pseuds/ZDusk), [Zebrablanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrablanket/pseuds/Zebrablanket). 



> This is just a short little thing to explain what Zoe does when she decides to stop teaching. I may add more to this later. :) No angst, just cuteness.

Years had passed since the events that changed New Jorvik. Ten years to be exact. Everyone seemed to be adjusting well enough after the severe damage that was done by Mr. Sandoval and his loyal followers. Talk still flowed through the town of everyone’s bravery and effort in taking him down like a river, never ceasing as long as it’s source still remained. Even after everyone was dead and gone, there would always be someone to tell the story through the ages. And that started with the schoolmarm. Well, partially.

She wouldn’t let the heroics of her and her friends go unnoticed, oh no. Not on her watch. Every year new students would pass through the entrance of her schoolhouse and be taught the tale of Dark Corps efforts to bring the town to ruins for its Darkonium rich ground. How the madam and the ladies at the Calico managed to smuggle out over fifty henchmen by way of sheer wit, and how Sheriff Dorian was ready and willing to give his own life for the townsfolk to live on. How she and the younger ladies defied their orders and retrieved the missing horses in a grand stampede. She even brought in guests to speak of their own experiences. 

Every year her previous students would grow more and more resentful of the tale, oftentimes falling asleep while she told it. Her newer students, however, would listen intently with great interest. No one could resist the fire in her eyes as she spoke of the unimaginable bravery of everyone who took on the fight for New Jorvik. 

But, as years passed, the more she told the story, the wearier she got. She’d been a teacher since she was in her teens, and had seen her fair share of students go off to lead great lives because of the opportunities she presented for them. She almost grew envious. Wishing to go out and find something new, something else for her to put her efforts towards. 

It wasn’t until she was twenty-seven that she decided it was time to pass on her responsibility to someone she knew could handle it. 

A girl by the name of Diana Dawnwright came to her door, dirty blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. Her smile brightened to see her old teacher had decided to pay her a visit. Their ages weren’t too far from each other. Diana was only two years younger than Zoe but still felt like the schoolmarm was her superior after a few years of teaching. 

“Miss Starr! What a pleasant surprise, please come in! I’ll put on some tea.” She stepped aside to let her teacher in. Zoe stepped in with a small chuckle at being addressed as “Miss Starr”.

“Oh Diana, you know that you don’t need to call me that. You’re almost like a sister to me,” she stated for the hundredth time in her most friendly tone. The girl blushed slightly as she closed the door. 

“Silly me, you know how forgetful I can be sometimes. It has been a while since you dropped by for a visit. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were avoiding me!” 

The two shared a good laugh as Diana led her into the kitchen where she continued to fill a kettle with water. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, hm? Did I miss an assignment?” She stuck out her tongue in mocking.

After a short laugh, Zoe took a breath and leaned against the countertop. Her posture changed from one of a spry young lady to that of an old woman ready to throw in the towel. Diana looked concerned and quickly grabbed a chair from the small dining area for her friend. “Now that’s not a look that’s very fitting for you… What’s wrong?”

With a smile, the young schoolmarm shook her head. “Nothing is wrong per se, just… I feel that my time here in New Jorvik is coming to an end…” She looked up at Diana, who looked like she was about to cry. “Now don’t you go on thinking what you think that means! I’m not dying, Diana. I think it’s time that I expand my horizons and look for new adventures. I’m young, but it won’t stay that way. As much as I love it here… I can’t rely on staying here to learn all that I want. So I’ve decided that I’m going away. To New York. I want to try my hand at performing and maybe write a few books on the way.”

Diana was silent, mouth agape at the information she was being told. So many questions rushed into mind all at once. They toppled out of her mouth as quick as they came. “But how will you get there? What if you’re hurt? What will the madam think? What will your students do? Won’t you miss New Jorvik? How do you expect anyone to get in contact with you if you’re going from place to place quicker than we can reply? Who will teach the kids when you’re gone? I-” She stopped when she saw the knowing smile on Zoe’s face. “You… Didn’t just come here for a visit, did you?”

“I taught you everything I knew. You saved me from looking like a fool on many occasions. You are always dependable and so good with the children. I’d be a fool to think anyone more qualified than you to take my place when I leave, Diana.” Her tone was calm and collected like she had rehearsed everything she was going to say for days, maybe even weeks. That was Zoe alright, always prepared for anything. 

Diana silently took the kettle off the burner when it had started to shriek. After a long silence, filled with contemplation, she peered at her friend. “You had better write me every week. If I don’t receive a letter once a week I’m hunting you down and-” Her words were cut short by the sudden leaping up of the schoolmarm. Zoe wrapped her arms around Diana’s shoulders as she laughed with so much joy and excitement. 

“I knew I could count on you!” she cried as she lifted her friend off the floor and spun her around. 

 

“Yeah yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” Diana said quietly as she returned the hug.


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe describes events that occur on the train ride to New York City, including the meeting of a brand new travel companion to keep her company in the years to come.

August 29, 1891

Well, the first part of my journey has certainly been an ordeal.

I’ll start from the beginning I suppose. Firstly, the railroad has long since been fixed and started bringing passengers from all over to see our New Jorvik. I’ll admit, taking the train hadn’t originally been my plan, but seeing as my only other option was taking Luna, I decided against putting my companion through something that laborious.

...Again.

I’ve never exactly been known to plan things ahead, have I? It turns out well enough for me most of the time. Living in the spur of the moment can be fun when you let it. As long as it doesn’t get out of hand. I had some remnants of a plan. Get a train ticket for me and Luna to New York, find a place to settle, look for a job in the morning! The rest would be determined on the train when I wasn’t sleeping.

Besides the poor planning that went into this adventure, I’m most worried and excited about where I’m going. New York! It’s almost like a fantasy! Going to a place like New York is something I’ve only dreamed of. Never in my years would I have thought I’d really be going to live there! It’s just so enchanting.

The prospect of performing, this new movement for women’s right, the heightened educational opportunities! I was infatuated and I hadn’t even arrived! I know I shouldn’t have judged something just by what I’ve heard about it, and that there was the possibility that it could have been an absolutely terrible experience that could have left me in a mess desperately trying to return to my comfortable home in New Jorvik. I didn't let that get me down, though. I had hope and faith that this trip would be enlightening as well as educational.

The train ride was far from uneventful. I expected this. There was no way the technology of the age could always be completely reliable. The train broke down twice. Twice! In one week! Thankfully the first time we were in close proximity to a depot and were quickly on our way again. The second time was not so lucky. We were stranded miles from the next station and had to wait for a wagon to pass us by and go retrieve help. That ordeal alone took a day to fix.

I find it is also important to mention that in the eight days I’ve been riding the train I have been asked to dinner exactly ten times. Four of those times were offers from the same gentleman with a long grey mustache and a fancy coat that smelled of fine liquor. Each time he appeared to be drunk, which explained the odor.

This didn’t faze me, however. I’ve had my fair share of men court me and I know just how to deal with them. Send them away without a second thought while stuffing my nose deep into a rather interesting book that appears too big for a “lady” to read. It works every time without fail. Although, I think the drunk man just forgot about me every night.

He always asked, “S’cuse me, Miss, but you ‘re the finest gal I ever did see-” this is usually followed by a hiccup, “-and I was a-wonderin' if you would like to accompany me in some dinner t’night. Whas yer name M’am?”

To this, I would pull my book closer to my person and politely decline and tell him that I was not interested in dinner, for I was too entwined in my book. He typically went away after that. Though, I suppose after a while he began to catch on.

Soon he just started asking if he could sit next to me, and wondered (very loudly) what I was reading. I told him what the book was about and he seemed immediately disinterested. Apparently, he wasn’t very interested in the astounding works of Jules Verne. A shame really, his novels could be such a wonderful conversation topic.

But this did spark a rather pleasant conversation with a young man who happened to be interested in the works of dear old Mr. Verne. He had overheard my abrupt conversation with mustache man and shyly asked which of his books I was reading. I took into account the shine of curiosity in his eyes, and from then on we had spent the rest of that day speaking of Mr. Verne’s greatest works. Soon we went to different topics like where we were from, and where we were headed.

As it turns out, he had come from France! Can you believe it? All the way across the sea from an entirely different country! Only he had been traveling for quite a while with the idea of spreading information about astronomy. He had lived in New Jorvik for over a year and New York was his next destination!

I couldn’t believe my ears! At that moment I had gained a traveling partner. I found out that his name was Mario, and he had one of the greatest passions for the stars that I had ever seen. We spent hours discussing star patterns, the great scientists in the history of astronomy, and how he became fascinated with a sudden series of events he began researching. In New Jorvik, after all the events with the Dark Corps, he started to find what he called Star Stones. Stones with intricate patterns that landed randomly around New Jorvik. He collected as many as he could and is now set on finding an explanation for this anomaly.

In return for letting him talk my ear off, he let me tell him my tales of the schoolhouse, the run-in with Dark Corps, - for which he was absent studying astronomy in his hometown - and my dreams of becoming a performer.

Mario is a wonderful companion. The best part about him? He’s respectful and shows no interest in me as anything other than a new friend. A friend who exchanged knowledge for free. I admire his kind heart and passionate personality. 

I will admit, sometimes he can be a bit frantic. Often going off on angry tangents when he grew frustrated with research. I would try to help as best I could, but my know-how about the stars was limited to what my mother taught me as a child and the small amounts of books on the subject at the New Jorvik library.

Although that did bring up another topic that made me even more excited for New York. Mario said he heard the libraries there were grand and filled to the brim with books galore. I’ll admit I almost squealed with excitement upon hearing this.  
The rest of the train ride was pleasant now that I had a companion. There was no end to our intellectual conversations, and we quickly grew quite comfortable with each other.

Although, I was not prepared for what awaited me when I stepped off the train.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Zoe Starr explores the unfamiliar streets of New York City. Though her enthusiasm is briefly replaced with doubt, a new stranger makes the city slightly more interesting for her.

September 1st, 1891

New York is even more fantastic than I thought it would be. It’s nothing like New Jorvick, in that it’s buildings are less spaced out, and are much larger. Not to mention the number of people roaming the streets! Not only are their horse-drawn carriages, but automobiles! I could hardly believe my eyes when I got off the train to see a carriage moving on its own! I can not wait to write to Madam Miranda about this invention!

News sure takes it’s time to travel, doesn’t it? 

Mario was amused by my amazement of it all. He says these machines have been around for some time but were still quite expensive, so only the more well-off had them. I couldn’t help but daydream about owning one for myself one day. Such extravagance and grandeur. One can dream.

As we made our way further into the heart of New York City, I grew more and more eager to see all I could. But the first thing I needed to do was find a place to spend the next few nights. I asked Mario where I could get a room for cheap. 

“With any luck, you should be able to find one more towards ze… poorer part of town. I know, it sounds terrible, but it is your best bet. Everywhere else will far too overpriced,” he explained, probably from personal experience. 

I nodded in understanding. After all, it couldn’t be any worse than wandering aimlessly for days with no shelter. I'll take cheap over nothing any day. 

I also needed to find a place that would keep my dear Luna safe while I wasn’t with her. When I realized this I grew worried about my decision to have her come along. How could I be so foolish to think it’d be easy to bring a horse here? Surely there had to be a place to keep her, but it would just mean more money spent than I had hoped. My anxieties only grew as the day went on and I still couldn’t find a stable cheap enough to take her. My options were dwindling, and my previous enthusiasm was being replaced with regret and sudden homesickness. I longed to be back in New Jorvik with my school kids, and the madam. I could feel the looks of passersby bearing down on me like daggers.

I didn’t belong here and certainly didn’t know where to begin trying to fit in. Mario tried to comfort me, assuring me that he had the same thoughts when he had first come to New York. His efforts to raise my spirits were fruitless, though. I was already contemplating how much money I had and if it was enough to get home when something- or rather, someone- caught my eye. 

A tall woman in what looked to be a sort of mechanics outfit was being tossed from a finer looking home. The woman didn’t look like she wanted to back down and was quickly on her feet and running to the door with a fiery determination in her eyes. 

“How dare you?! After all the services I’ve provided for you, you kick me out over one lousy mechanical error?! You can’t be seri-” Her words were cut short by the sudden emergence of a tall man wearing a tailored suit. He held out a worn suitcase like it was a disgusting rag and dropped it in front of the woman. Upon hitting the floor the case burst open and tools clattered onto the ground. 

The man dusted off his pristine white gloves and looked at the woman with disgust. “Your services are no longer required, Miss. Now please leave the premise before I inform the police and have you escorted off the property.” 

Before the woman could get out another word the door was slammed in her face. I could hear a few muffled swears under her breath as she bent down to pick up her tools.

In a quick decision, I made my way to her, dropping my small amount of luggage so I could help her pack the beaten up case again. “Here, let me assist. I think whoever that man was needs to be taught some manners on how to treat a person who has obviously been so loyal in service,” I said as I picked up an unfamiliar piece of technology. 

The women gave a quick breath in what I assume was amusement as she carefully arranged everything into the suitcase where they wouldn’t be damaged further than they already seemed to be after hitting the floor. “Around here manners aren’t going to matter so long as you have enough money to make up for it. Thank you for your help miss…?”

“Zoe. Zoe Starr. I think I’ve started to gather that, yes…” As the last of the tools were packed away I stood and brushed off my skirt. The woman stood with me and offered a gloved hand. 

“Mica Stoneground. Nice to meet you.” 

I stopped cold. The name… “Stoneground… You aren’t by any chance related to Nic Stoneground, are you?”

The girl pulled back her hand and appeared shocked by the name. “He’s my uncle… Why? Have you seen him? I haven’t heard from him in years! I’ve been so worried!” She stopped as she must have noticed my sudden change in expression. Mario later told me that he had never seen such a cold and deadly look. 

“I know of him…” was all I could bring myself to mutter as I gathered my bags. Mica struggled not to ask any more questions and instead bent down to retrieve her own case. “I hope your tools aren’t too badly damaged. Now if you’ll excuse us, my friend and I need to find a place to stay. Have a wonderful evening.”

I turned and started to go back down the street again, Mario scurrying behind me after a brief moment of hesitation. I was surprised to hear my name being called after a few moments. 

“Wait! Miss Starr!” I turned to see Mica running towards us. “Look, I know my uncle wasn’t the greatest person alive, and I don’t know what he’s managed to get himself into, but I’d like to apologize on his part for whatever it is that he did. His moral compass didn’t always lead him in the right direction.”

I contemplated what she said. Mario looked between the two of us nervously. 

“Allow me to make it up to you. You two can stay at my home tonight. It’s not much, but it’s got just enough room for the both of you to stay. Free of charge.” 

Mario looked at me with an almost pleading look. I could see it in his eyes. The truth was: I was exhausted, and really was in no place to decline the offer. That didn’t mean I could give in just yet, though. I still had Luna to think about. 

“I have to find somewhere to keep my horse. She’s currently my top priority. After I get her settled then maybe I’ll take you up on your off-” Once again she cut me off. I was peeved slightly until she continued to make her offer more intriguing. 

“I have a buddy who can take your horse in! He loves horses! He runs a stable right near where I live. I could even get him to lower his price a bit. What do you say?” Her eyes glimmered knowingly. This girl was good. I could tell she wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

After a brief consideration, I agreed to let Mica house us. 

What’s the worst that could happen?


	4. Mica's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe is intrigued by Mica's home, and the secrets that come with it. In the morning Zoe is awoken by a new friend, and new opportunities arise.

September 2nd-3rd, 1891

I don’t know that I expected much else of Mica’s home after our first encounter. It was a small apartment in Manhattan. On the fourth floor. I’ll admit, it did make me rethink my decision to stay with her. Even still, I had made up my mind that this would be a better option than being overcharged elsewhere. Though, around her I’d prefer to stay on guard should she turn out like her uncle… 

There was very little light in the apartment. Just one or two electric lights, (electric lights! We have yet to have such a luxury in Jorvik!) There was one window offering natural lighting and a view of the street. The dim light illuminated the messy state of the apartment. There were unexplainable gadgets strewn about the place. I couldn't begin to imagine what some of them were for. There was a kitchen that, judging by the stacks of crates piled high on the counter space, was hardly used if ever. There was a mattress in the corner of the room that must have served as her bed. Otherwise, there was a settee opposite the bed. This confused me, however. There was one other door. Which meant it should have been a bedroom.

I decided to inquire once she had finished explaining the layout, (which in my opinion was very unnecessary, but I knew better than to interrupt,) and she had completely skipped over the mystery door. 

“Miss Stoneground, what exactly is the spare door for?” She followed my line of sight to the door in question. Her eyes glanced elsewhere, her hand going to her pocket. 

“Oh, that's supposed to be my room. The, uh, landlord is just fixing up some busted electrical wiring and piping. Taking him a while actually.” She didn't continue further than that and instead busied herself with clearing some of the mess. Obviously a lie. Considering her experience with engineering, and the amount of wiring in her contraptions, if there had been something wrong with the electrics she could do it herself. And, judging by her tone, she had come up with it on the spot. I could only assume that she had reached for a key in her pocket to make sure it was there. Another reason to be skeptical about staying here. Perhaps this wasn't such a smart idea. 

“Well, I’m afraid I’ve only got the one mattress. You can have it, Miss Starr. It wouldn't be right to make a lady like yourself stay on the floor. And your friend can have the settee.” I could tell she was trying to gain my trust. I wouldn't be so easily fooled, but I'd give anything to sleep in a proper mattress. My exhaustion gave in to the temptation. 

“If you’re okay with it, Mario?” I looked back at my companion, who seemed to be observing a gadget on what was once a dining table by the looks of it. He hummed in response, too lost in his own thoughts. I chuckled quietly and lowered my bags on an empty spot near the bed. 

Mica came up next to me hurriedly, pulling the pile of sheets off the mattress. “I’ll replace these before you go to bed. I have a spare set somewhere, you’ll just need to give me a moment to find them,” she babbled as she ran from the room, presumably to throw the sheets somewhere to be washed. 

At that point, I didn't care and allowed myself to drop onto the bare mattress. It was as comfortable as I'd imagined, which wasn't saying much. Regardless, I soon fell asleep without a single care about bed sheets or sleepwear. With my Luna safe in a stable, I had nothing more to worry about. Mica really did deliver when she made her promises. I could admire that at least, but something doesn't quite sit right with me about her. 

~

In the morning I woke up to a small, blurry figure in front of me. Someone must have taken off my glasses for me in my sleep, as well as draped a sheet over me in the night. I reached around for my spectacles and returned my focus to the previously blurred figure. As clear as day, just inches from my face, a frog no bigger than my hand. I sat bolt upright from the initial shock. The frog had hopped away when I did, probably equally as startled and frightened. 

My fear was quickly replaced by fascination. I'd never had the experience of seeing a real frog before! I lowered my head slightly and observed the small creature.

“Well aren't you an interesting little thing! But what are you doing here of all places…?” I mused. The frog just stared at me in response. 

The front door opened while I was still studying it. Mica walked in with a paper bag in her arms. When she noticed us she grinned and made her way over. 

“I see you've met my roommate, Pico. Clever little guy, can't keep him in a cage no matter how hard I try,” she explained, placing the bag down on the floor and picking up her animal companion. She placed him on her shoulder carefully. For some reason the sight of a frog on her shoulder suited her. Mica then retrieved the bag and made her way to the kitchen. 

I looked over to see Mario on the other side of the room, still asleep. That meant Mica must have slept on the floor. I felt a bit of guilt for that. In my head, I made a silent vow that Mario and I would find a boarding house that night where we could both have a good bed to sleep in. 

In the kitchen, I heard the shuffling of boxes and turned to see that Mica was clearing it out some. Trying to make food maybe?

After the tiredness from waking up was beginning to really wear off, I began to rummage through my luggage. The first thing I did was write a letter to the Madam, and one to Diana to tell them that I was alright and would love to hear from them. I was almost too far into my own thoughts that I almost hadn’t noticed when Mica had come over with a steaming plate of eggs and bacon. My stomach had pulled me from my trance. 

“Oh, thank you. This really wasn’t necessary,” I said as I took the plate and silverware offered to me. Mica shrugged and leaned against the counter with her own plate in hand.

“Just trying to be a decent host.” 

The room was awfully silent after that. The only noises that could be heard was the clinking of our forks on the plates, and traffic from outside. After what seemed like an eternity Mica spoke again.

“That’s, um, quite a bit of paper you have there. What were you writing? A novel?” She laughed nervously, trying to make some semblance of a conversation. 

I glanced at the pile of paper next to me and realized that I had written quite a bit. “Heh… I just figured I would take the opportunity to write home since I had a minute.”

“Home, eh? I suppose I never did ask where you were coming from.” She nodded towards my bags as she took a bite of bacon. 

“I came from New Jorvik. And Mario-”

“From the same. I talked to him a little last night. He’s like me, more of a night owl. We stayed up until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Apparently, he’s the type to sleep in. Anyway, he had been interested in a few of my… unsuccessful experiments.” She sighed solemnly. I wondered how many of her inventions had actually worked.

I looked around the room once again. It looked like last night she had cleaned the place up a bit more. The crates and boxes were more organized in neat stacks around the room. So she wasn’t a complete slob…

When I finally got up she insisted on taking my dish while I go wash up. I’d have almost been insulted were I not aware of the state I was in. My hair was a mess and I hadn’t had a proper bath in a considerable time. I left as she suggested, and took care to pamper myself as best I could. 

I returned to see Mario awake and eating. Well, more like falling asleep in his eggs. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to wake him up. He jolted awake, nearly dropping his plate. I couldn’t help but have a good laugh at the fright I gave him. I certainly hadn’t expected that reaction. 

“Not a morning person, are you?” I inquired after catching my breath.

“Let us just say I prefer ze nights…” he grumbled in response. His profession suited him, to say the least. “So what is your plan for today?” He half yawned.

I began to organize the papers that had been left on the bed, glancing over them a bit. “Well, first I’d like to find a post office so I can send these off home. Then I’ll check on Luna and make some attempt to find work? Gosh, I don’t even know where to begin with that…” 

Mica, who had been silently watching from the kitchen, spoke up after that. “What kind of look are you looking for?”

“At this point, any work is better than no work. Though, something in performing arts would be preferred. I’ll take a teaching job if I must.” In all honesty, I wasn’t sure how much I’d like teaching here, or how much luck I would have found one. I have a feeling even with my experience it would be difficult to convince an employer to hire someone with no credentials. A performing job would be even rarer. 

Mica sat in silent contemplation for a moment, rubbing her chin. “I don’t know about teaching or performing, but if you’re into education stuff they’re always looking for more help at the library. I go there on weekends for electrical books and they’re constantly understaffed.”

Both Mario and Mica jumped at the sudden squeal that escaped my lips. “Perfect!” I scrambled to gather up my papers and coin pouch. 

“Wait- You are not just going to leave now are you?! You don’t even know where you are going! You will get lost!” Mario exclaimed as I started to barrel towards the door. 

Mica was quick to block me. “Maybe not completely lost, the streets are numbered after all… But he’s got a point, Miss. You don’t know the first thing about this city. Allow me to show you around.” 

I scrunched up my nose. I could handle myself after all. “I’m sure I could make it on my own, and I’m sure you’re busy-”

“Busy doing what? I don’t know if you remember, but I was fired yesterday, Miss Starr. I haven’t got much else to do. Besides, if I go along I also might be able to find some more work for myself.” She had that determined glint in her eye. Just like the day before. There wasn’t any winning this battle.

With a heavy sigh, I let go of my pride and accepted her offer as a guide. Perhaps this way I could find out more about her.


	5. An Endless Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mica leads Zoe around the city, showing her all of her favorite places. Zoe, suspicious as usual, doesn't enjoy the distraction from the task at hand and attempts to get away from her tour guide.

September 3rd, 1891

We set off once she had gotten her coat. To my dismay, Mario could not join us. He said that he had his own matters to attend to with the AAE. They were expecting him to present any information he had gathered on the still mysterious star stones. I vowed after I settled with a job I would make sure to dedicate some amount of time to help him with that. The anomaly was fascinating, and I would be foolish to give up the opportunity to work on such a project. 

So Mica and I were to be alone together for the day. I had my envelope with letters under an arm and the small coin purse with a fraction of what little money I had left in my other hand. Jokingly, she made an attempt to hold out her arm out for me to take. At least I assume it was a joke. Needless to say, I was not impressed.

“...Which way are we heading?” I asked flatly, ignoring the still outreached arm. 

Mica retreated after my dismissal, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Er… Down this way.” She quickly turned away and began to walk without even waiting. Couldn’t even hold on a moment for me to process what she had said. Bit rude…

Regardless, I hastened to catch up with her. 

“Well hold on! If you go any faster I’ll lose you,” I huffed as I caught up with her. She gave a short hum in response and slowed down slightly. Humph… You’d think after the fit she threw about my adventuring she’d be a little more careful about showing me around. 

After some time of walking straight, we paused at the road and hesitated on which way to go. “Uhh, let’s go this way, it’ll be faster and there’s a great view I wanna show you.” 

I raised a questioning brow. A short scenic route? I may not be an expert on navigation, but I know those are typically words that don’t belong together. She merely laughed at my skepticism. 

“Ah, come on. Don’t you trust me?” 

The answer was flat out no. No no no no no and no. I, of course, didn’t say this and instead rolled my eyes. We continued walking for a while in complete silence. 

We passed a small cafe with delicious smells wafting from the open door. I slowed when we got closer, taking in the scent greedily. It reminded me of being at the brothel with Cookie baking fresh bread. Mica had seen my change in pace and stopped in front. “You want to get something?” she asked, nodding towards the bread and pastries on display. I bit my lip and stared hungrily through the window. 

“No, I think perhaps we should be on our way. I don’t want to delay us any fur-” 

“It won’t take more than five minutes, I promise.” Her smile seemed genuine. I could feel the annoyance of being interrupted slip away as the smells hit my senses again. I gave a defeated sigh, and she led me into the small bakery. 

Inside, the smell was even stronger. A kindly looking old man was bagging golden loaves of bread behind the counter and placing them in a basket for display. Each loaf was only two quarters. It was quite the deal. I began to shift around in my coin purse to see how much I could spare. Mica stepped in front of me before I could say anything, however, change in hand and ordered two sweet pastries. I scowled at her with disdain when she walked back up. 

“Don’t be like that. It’s my treat. These things are delicious.” Mica held one of the piping hot pastries out for me to take. I looked from the sweets to her in disbelief. 

I accepted my defeat and took it, the warmth leaving a tingling feeling in my hands. As soon as it was in my hands I let the fresh pastry practically melt in my mouth. So so worth the detour. 

...Mostly. 

My longing to be back at the Calico grew stronger but was more of a warm feeling in my stomach. Then again, maybe that was just the delicious treat. Within moments the sweet bun was gone and hardly any crumbs were left behind. We were finally on our way again, Mica strolling at a leisurely pace beside me. She was enjoying her bun at a much slower pace than I had. 

After some amount of comfortable silence, we stopped at a bridge leading to New Jersey. I gave Mica a concerned look. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be crossing it. I just thought you may like to see it. It’s a really nice view, eh?” Her smile seemed genuine. I couldn’t help but slip a small grin myself as I caught sight of the water. “It’s the Hudson River. Pretty, ain’t it? I like coming here during my breaks- Er- when I had them anyway.” She leaned against the railing overlooking the water, her expression turning dreamy. 

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. The view was gorgeous, and I’d have loved to soak it all in. The nice breeze hitting my face, the sounds of waves, the occasional horn of a boat going off. It really was September, wasn’t it? Summer was slowly coming to an end. The cold would be a welcomed new feeling compared to the crippling heat in New Jorvik. Mica was looking up at the heavy clouds that had formed in a thick sheet over us. No sunny skies. Perhaps even rain?

While all of this was lovely, I had things to attend to as swiftly as possible. I stepped back from the railing (when had I gotten there…?) and cleared my throat. When that didn’t seem to snap her out of her trance, I said, “Miss Stoneground, the view is quite lovely, but perhaps we could come back on a day we are not running an errand?” 

With an upset (saddened?) look, she tore her eyes away from the river and focused on me. “Ah- yes, of course. The library is this way.” Just like before she walked off, faster than I could keep up with in the moment. I had to jog to keep up. 

“Miss- Arhg, would you please slow down? This is the second time you’ve run off without me. It’s like you want me to lose my way.” I spoke without thinking. Mica turned to look at me, at first hurt, but then amused. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to get to the library? I was just trying to hurry up, Miss.” She could barely contain that wicked grin of hers. I wasn’t amused. 

After I caught up with her again I huffed and focused my attention forward. I could barely make out her stifled laughter as she continued on again, this time slower. 

Miss Stoneground had always seemed like a suspicious character. Though sometimes I’d think her too distracted or in her own head to have any malicious intent. Then again, what was it she always got caught up thinking about? Her attention would so often go towards the clouds rather than remain on solid ground. What was she plotting? I of all people can understand losing oneself in thought, but I at least can keep my mind in check when the situation called for it. Like when a promise is made and should be kept… Mica, on the other hand, she was far too distracted constantly to be purely innocent in her intentions. 

As we walked, she made many turns and twists that didn’t seem necessary. Taking us on roads that connected to others that we had already been on, stopping at small shops and bakeries, taking her time moving between the two places. Soon I realized that it had been over two hours since we left and I was growing angrier and more impatient with her antics by the minute. 

I made a decision that the next stop she made I would sneak off and find the damn library myself. There would be time for touring the city later. This was absolutely ridiculous! 

Low and behold, she made another stop. This time it was a very crowded sweets shop, bustling with children and adults alike. 

“Let me buy you something! What’s your poison?” 

I pushed down my anger and said as sweetly as possible, “Black Licorice. Ah- You know, it’s quite crowded in here. I think I’ll just wait outside.” She gave me a smile and a nod before scurrying off, clearly pleased that I was giving in to her antics.

Once outside I allowed myself a triumphant chuckle. I did feel a pang of guilt for tricking her. It was quite annoying how that feeling didn’t fade as I left. I walked inwards, towards where I believed to be where we came. I realized my mistake however when I found the streets that I previously thought had all connected were very much separated. The longer I walked through the maze of streets the more concerned I got. 

I didn’t want to admit it, but Mica had been right. It was far too easy to get lost. In the moment though I pushed that thought out of my head. I was too stubborn to believe that she may have had a point after leading me on a wild goose hunt for this library which I was starting to believe didn’t exist at all. 

After endless wandering, I would have been content with just getting Back to Mica’s home. If for nothing else but to wait outside for her or Mario’s return. I’d been foolish to think I hadn’t needed to write her address down, and the way she took us had been so convoluted I couldn’t possibly remember the way we came at that point. Not to mention I had been too in my head about Mica’s possible scheme to have really focused on street names… The irony of the situation just angered me further. 

Asking the locals didn’t help either. They were either on their own way in a hurry or painfully rude. I’d never experienced such senseless audacity. This never would have happened in New Jorvik… Then again, I never would have felt lost in New Jorvik.

I felt so terribly lost here. 

I found a park that, unfortunately, didn’t look familiar and sat myself down by a tree. My legs ached and my back felt stiffer than it had after getting off the train. This trip was already turning into a disaster. This wasn’t how my enlightening trip to New York was supposed to go. I was supposed to make it on my own. Find employment. Make something of myself. My childish confidence should have been left behind in my younger years, and yet there I was. Sitting underneath a tree in an unfamiliar city, miles away from home with little money and no way of knowing how to get myself out of the situation. 

The clouds now didn’t seem so welcomed, but overbearing and frightening. I was scared out of my mind. What would happen if I couldn’t find shelter before it grew dark? 

For a moment I thought to try and make my way back to the sweets shop where I left Mica. Find her and have her bring me back. Perhaps a map would help… Perhaps this trip was a mistake. Perhaps I should have just stayed in New Jorvik. 

Before I even realized it there were tears rolling down my cheeks. How could I allow myself to be rendered so useless and vulnerable? The situation hurt my head as I let the tears fall. Where did I go wrong?

I sat there for a long time, burying my head in my knees. 

After a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise and backed myself away from whoever it was. I looked up through clouded eyes and smudged spectacles to see Mica, a concerned look on her face. 

“Miss Starr! I was so worried, are you-” My body moved before I could stop it. I wrapped Mica up in a hug and sobbed. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry- I didn’t think… I…” I could barely manage out a full sentence in the state I was in. I knew I’d be embarrassed later on, but in that moment my need to comfort was greater than any suspicions I had. 

I couldn’t see Mica’s reaction, but she remained silent and after a moment returned the embrace. She was a lot stronger than I thought she would be… The hug was as warm as is was comforting. 

“Come on Miss Starr, let’s get you home.” 

And so we went.


End file.
